


together forever.

by mollasseulkka (cheonsagateun)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Fucked Up Characters, M/M, Murder, Romance, Yandere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/mollasseulkka
Summary: Dengan ini, kita akan selamanya bersama, kan?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : produce x 101 merupakan salah satu survival show keluaran mnet. victon berasal dari agensi play m dan x1 berada di bawah naungan swing. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **warning:** yandere!byungchan. YANDERE!BYUNGCHAN. tulisan ini dibuat berdasarkan sudut pandang byungchan, that can be too graphic. contains blood and violence. karakter yang ada di sini tidak memiliki sifat yang serupa dengan yang aslinya, sama sekali. tidak ada kaitannya dengan kejadian apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata

Yang aku mau di hari ulang tahunku hanya bersama Kakak.

Selamanya. Selamanya. Enggak boleh ada yang memisahkan kita. _Enggak boleh_. Aku bilang begitu saat Kakak nanya kepadaku. Terus Kakak menjerit, takut.

Aku benci. Aku benci kenapa Kakak setakut itu dengan aku dan cintaku.

Aku enggak mengerti. Padahal aku enggak minta aneh-aneh. Aku cuma minta mau sama-sama Kakak selamanya. Emang susah, ya?

Kakak dulu bilang enggak mau. Tapi sekarang, tiap aku tanya, Kakak enggak jawab. Enggak apa, toh Kakak juga enggak bakal bisa jawab, jadi aku jawabkan untuk Kakak! Maaf, Kak. Aku emosi banget pas Kakak menolak cintaku. Padahal kurang apa? Semuanya bakal aku kasih biar aku bisa sama-sama Kakak terus. Karena itulah, aku cekik Kakak sampai Kakak enggak bisa gerak dan ngomong lagi. Muka Kakak pas itu pucat banget, bibirnya juga membiru. Tapi aku kasih tahu, ya. Kakak terlihat ribuan kali lebih ganteng dengan muka pucat dan bibir biru gitu. Yang bikin aku senang, enggak akan ada penolakan dari Kakak! Hore!

Mereka bilang, Kakak menghilang. Semuanya panik. Bahkan _manager_ baru dan teman-teman grup baru Kakak sampai panik pontang-panting mencari Kakak. Melihat itu membuatku geli sendiri. Bodoh. Padahal Kakak enggak ke mana-mana. Padahal Kakak ada di sini, di dekatku. Tapi sayangnya Kakak sudah enggak bisa bergerak lagi, makanya aku tekuk-tekuk Kakak ke dalam tas. Tentu saja biar bisa kubawa ke mana-mana. Terus kita bisa sama-sama terus, selamanya, dan selamanya! Berat, sih, tapi tidak apa. Kan yang kubawa di tas ini itu Kakak!

Sayangnya, masih ada yang penasaran. Banyak banget yang nanya kenapa setiap hari aku bawa tas besar dan nanya tasku isinya apa, aku cuma senyum dan bilang kalau isinya adalah harta paling berharga yang kupunya. Tapi mereka enggak puas. Jinhyuk bahkan mau coba bawa tasku yang isinya Kakak. Aku tahu Jinhyuk orang baik, tapi aku benci, benci banget melihat Jinhyuk mau merebut Kakak dari aku. Makanya aku marah. Tapi Jinhyuk tetap enggak puas, sampai akhirnya dia buka tas dan lihat Kakak. Sampai dia menjerit.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kecewa ya kalau Kakak sudah jadi punyaku selamanya?

Tapi tenang saja! Jinhyuk sekarang sudah kuurusi, jadi dia enggak bakal ganggu Kakak dan ganggu kita lagi. Hm? Di mana dia? Entahlah. Mungkin sudah menyatu dengan sel-sel tubuh babi di perternakan? Soalnya sayang kan? Aku enggak bisa bawa dua tas sekaligus tiap hari, pun aku benci juga dia dekat-dekat Kakak. Makanya, mending dia kuberdayakan, kan? Lagian juga salahku mengayunkan kapak terlalu brutal. Jadi tubuhnya tidak lagi kuselamatkan. Sudah terlanjur juga.

Kenapa baunya mulai tak sedap? Atau, haruskah aku menambahkan botol-botol formalin? Tunggu, bau formalin kalau menyengat bisa membuat mata pedih. Atau aku harus tambah parfum juga? Ya, ya. Selain formalin, aku juga butuh berbotol-botol parfum. Kakak enggak boleh busuk! Masa ganteng-ganteng begini busuk? Sayangnya, sel badan Kakak sepertinya enggak betah ya, denganku? Makanya mulai membusuk begini? Enggak sopan. Tapi tenang saja. Akan kuusahakan apapun agar membuat mereka betah berlama-lama.

Tenang aja, Kak. Apapun yang terjadi, kita bakal bersama selamanya.

Bersama. Selamanya. [***]


End file.
